<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Timeline by BronzeCanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944297">A New Timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeCanary/pseuds/BronzeCanary'>BronzeCanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeCanary/pseuds/BronzeCanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I took creative liberties with the prompts "trapped in a room" and "stranded together". </p>
<p>At the Vanishing Point, time doesn't exist. A theory with this is that everything is both happening and not happening at all times. During Crisis, Sara finds herself and Leonard trapped in a time loop of his death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Arrowverse Under Quarantine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts">SophiaCatherine</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be back here, of all places, was overwhelming. The Vanishing Point was out of time, meaning it was all still happening, and yet not happening. Barry and the others were arguing with Lex. Sara wasn’t a fan. She’d earned her bullshit detector and it was glowing red around him. Sick of the arguments that were going nowhere, she wandered around this place where destiny was supposed to end. She saw barely a flash of white leather and golden hair, here she was. She heard a familiar voice and… boom! It wasn’t as loud as it should have been but enough to push her back a few steps, arms covering her ears. She moved forward again. This time, the white and gold could be made out into her own shape. She glanced over to see the leather jacket that once kept her warm, and the… friend that kept her warmer.</p>
<p>“There are no strings on me,” words said heavy with finality. This explosion she was ready for, mostly. To hear a blasting sound with blinding light. How was she the Paragon of Destiny when this is where it should have ended? Did that mean his death meant nothing?</p>
<p>She should have left, walked away, but the voice of her English companion rang true in her head, “What’s the point of seeing the past if you don’t wallow in it?” So, wallow she did. Over. And over. And over. She watched herself kiss Leonard and run with Mick over her shoulder. She uttered his last words with him and took in a breath as he took his last. Over. And over. And over. Zari had talked about her time loop, how she couldn’t wait to escape it, so, why wasn’t Sara escaping? If she was the Paragon of Destiny, couldn’t she stop this? The most recent of hundreds, maybe more, of explosions, she could have sworn she saw him look at her. To see a puzzled expression on his face before it disintegrated into the dust in her lungs. She watched longer. Yes, he was definitely looking, yet at the same time, his face was as it always had been. A trippy double image. As the replays went on, he started slowly moving, yet staying the same. One crook would stay, holding the bomb, one would inch closer, but they both burned up in the light.</p>
<p>Her past self would disappear into the haze as soon as she ran off, past an invisible wall of her present self’s making. She wanted to move closer to him, to reach out and pull him from himself but she was stuck, trapped and forced to watch this play out. Well, he did have to do everything himself if he could. Maybe hours had passed, maybe weeks, but this new apparition was almost free of his past body. When he finally was, he stopped burning up. He was still moving as slowly, but he was free. Was this her power as Paragon? Was she able to free him from his fate? Seemingly infinite time later, he was finally close enough to touch. His body gained form, stole his kiss and the loop they were stuck in became distant. Sara knew she shouldn’t be holding him, kissing him, but what was the chance they were ever going to escape this place? Ava was gone, as was everyone not at the Vanishing Point. She’d achieved what she came here for and was able to leave the past behind. The Paragon had given him the chance, and the thief removed the strings from himself.</p>
<p>Endless time passed and as quickly as it had begun, Crisis was over. Sara and Leonard boarded the ship, expecting to be swarmed with questions and many hugs from Ray. As they walked through the halls, no one was surprised to see the formally dead thief. They held Sara and gave their condolences, but no questions were asked. Exhausted and confused, Sara stumbled off to the captain’s quarters. Where Ava’s clothes and neatly folded boxes once were, sat mechanic’s tools and more men’s jackets than she’d ever thought possible. The team was called to the bridge. She knew Crisis had changed things, and it was time she knew how much. In various states of exhaustion and intoxication stood John, Charlie, Mick, Ray, Nate and… huh? Listening to the team talk about their experience taught her that his name was Behrad, and he was the new air totem bearer. Except, not the new one, the only one. She asked about Ava and got confused looks at why she’d care what happened to “the mean lady from the Time Bureau.”</p>
<p>After the team left, Gideon had shown Sara the timeline changes that she’d detected so far. Zari had never lost her family and had never been given the air totem. All of the adventures they’d shared with her were with Behrad now. Does that mean Nate and Behrad…? Now wasn’t the time. Ava had never warmed up to the Legends, confirming Sara’s suspicion that her tolerance to them was only a product of her affection to Sara. Gary was still an occasional contractor to the Legends, mostly to follow John around like a puppy. But the most surprising change rested on her finger. The ring she had resized, that once sat on her pinky, was now one finger over and embedded with a blue diamond that she’d have thought too big to be real. Leonard had escaped the Oculus and they’d been through this journey together.</p>
<p>Over the next few weeks, both Sara and Leonard began to develop both sets of memories, making daily life with the team easier. She told him what had happened when he was gone: the good, the bad and the cuddly. He struggled to comprehend the Loom of Fate, the Spear of Destiny and overall what Sara had become in the time he was gone. However, if he was good at anything, it was adapting. When she’d have conference calls with Gary, occasionally Ava would scowl from the back, breaking Sara’s heart. Apparently, they were roommates now that the Bureau had dissolved. It was hard to remember her like this, after years together as lovers and friends, with no real closure for Sara. Laurel and Tommy had visited, who knew Oliver could do that? Sara sat at his grave, thanking him for returning her family to her with his sacrifice, saying she’d help Felicity raise Mia when she could in return. Lisa gushed over wedding plans, Cisco in arm. Mick had suggested that he should be reunited with his 3-breasted alien lady, Garima, to bring as his date. Behrad and Nate were officially not together, although Gideon had a certain fondness for the totem bearer. As Sara watched Leonard perform Shakespeare, she knew that she had a lot to learn about this new timeline, but she was happy to learn it with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>